The Flickering
by ColdSummerBreeze
Summary: Aftermath of Devil's Trap. Who survives and what past jobs coming back to haunt the Winchesters....Read and See!
1. The Flickering

Disclaimer: I do not (sadly) own the story of Supernatural. I did, however, write this story so please do not repost it without permission...thanks!

A/N: This story is the aftermath of Devil's Trap, basically how I want to see the crash play out. I hope you enjoy...please let me know what you think as well. More reviews, the quicker I write ;)

* * *

**The Flickering**

The flickering lights of the ambulances and fire trucks flashed in all of the rescuers' eyes. The wreckage was bad, an automobile versus a semi never ended well sometimes, no matter the heroic efforts made. The accident was starting to look like one of those accidents. The truck driver was easy to get out, he had already been loaded and shipped off to the hospital which was thankfully only ten minutes away from the wreck.

The driver of the vehicle was also very easy to get out of the car other than having a fire fighter help to loosen his hands from the steering wheel, prying his hands giving off the feeling to every rescuer there that even though he was still unconscious, it seemed like he didn't want to leave the others in the car. The passenger in the backseat was a whole different story. When help first arrived, he wasn't breathing but his heart was just pounding away. After moments, the young gentleman was finally stable only to have his heart stop two times before loading him into the second ambulance to cart him off to the hospital. The passenger in the front seat was also a tricky situation. After the semi was pulled away from the Chevy, fire fighters removed the door finally releasing the last passenger from the wreck.

Even though the victims were either at the hospital or in route, questions were whispered among the rescuers. One of the passengers had a bullet wound in his leg while another had vicious marks on his chest, marks that rescuers had never seen before on victims of an accident of this magnitude. As people began to clean up the site, no one noticed a man who did not belong at the wreckage. One rescuer later on would remember seeing the man with a green trucker hat but think nothing of it. No one saw him make a phone call to a 'Maren' or leave after noticing some odd symbols on the trunk of the car with a smile on his face that broke through the looks of worry as he jumped back into his tow truck and drove towards the hospital. But even he did not know the magnitude of the situation that all of the victims were in.

One was technically already pronounced dead and wanted for murders.

One was wanted by a demon.

One was as wounded as the first but twice as old.

And the last was possessed by a demon that would cause just as much trouble now as he did before.

And that was only the beginning.


	2. The Struggle

Disclaimer: I do not (sadly) own the story of Supernatural. I did, however, write this story so please do not repost it without permission...thanks!

A/N: This story is the aftermath of Devil's Trap, basically how I want to see the crash play out. I hope you enjoy...please let me know what you think as well. More reviews, the quicker I write ;)

Thanks for the Review **Becomingwhaturmeantobe**! Once I get rolling sometimes its hard to stop!

Title:The Flickering  
Author: ColdSummerBreez (aka me)  
Genre: Supernatural, General  
Rating: R because it is Supernatural  
Spoilers: All of First Season is Game  
Status: Second Chapter Up, Third being written as we speak  
Summary:The Winchesters and the aftermath of the first year that Sam and Dean are back together hunting. After the Car Accident that would change their lives, old jobs come back to haunt them as they rely on old friends to help them through the mess that was created.

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Struggle**

To struggle against anything is a sign of life in something. Sam Winchester was showing the hospital a lot of life that fateful night. Sam had woken up right as the ambulance has pulled into the bay confused and dazed. As moment continued to pass, Sam became more and more lucid as well as more and more frantic. Other than his face at the cabin, Sam was the only one not seriously hurt making him in charge for one of the first times in his life.

And he had blown it.

He had let a semi smash into the Impala. The Impala didn't even have seat belts, it was a miracle that none of them had flown right out of the car. Sam didn't know what the Impala looked like, he was afraid to even remotely know. He had a feeling that the wreckage of the Impala might be almost too much for his older brother.

_Oh God Dean._

As Sam laid on the gurney struggling to listen to the doctors as well as plan an escape. His mind was flying a million miles a second; it hadn't gone this fast since Dean's heart had stopped while they had gone after the rawhead.He was scared. His hands were shaking; his heart was pounding in fear and fear alone. _Were they dead? Were they alive? What did the doctors know? Is Bobby here yet? Did they find the fake ID's? Did they even go into the car? Oh shit, all of the guns please Lord; don't let them find the guns, especially the Colt….Oh Jesus, what if Dean had the Colt on him again? Could I get out? Can I get Dad and Dean out? Fight Sam, FIGHT!_

And with that thought, Sam began to struggle against the doctors and nurses physically. He surprised the crap out of everyone when he sat up and tried swinging his legs off of the table. The nurses and doctors scattered frantically, Sam's height became an advantage quicker and quicker.

"Mr. Winchester, we need to finish checking you over," the old doctor shouted as orderlies and nurses tried to force Sam down. He began to push with the nurses and orderlies that they were falling over on their own accord. _Dean would fight, Dean wouldn't just lay here, Dean would fight…_the mantra repeated itself over and over again as Sam fought to get free. Although he knew in the back of his mind that the mantra only repeat itself to try and relieve some guilt that he felt about not preventing the semi from plowing into them. Sam really didn't know if he was going to get even remotely close to were Dean or Dad were having surgery but the fact of the matter was that he knew that Dean would fight which fueled Sam's fight.

Sam began to hear whisperings of 'restraints.' The moment that the restraints went on Sam knew that he had absolutely no chance of rescuing anyone or getting anyone out of this hospital. Dean and John would both be relying on him. Sam started to push and pull harder, never realizing that no one had actually muttered the words 'restraints' out loud yet. Everyone was thinking it but Sam was putting up too much of a fight for someone to let go of him.

Abruptly, to orderlies fell into one of the little tables with medical things on them. Sam took the moment of shocked doctors and nurses to rip out his IV and take off running right out of the trauma room. The cold air from the rest of the pale green hospital shocked Sam at first when he burst into a hallway causing the youngest Winchester to look down. He was exposed from his chest to his pants, which were still mercifully on his body. A throbbing pain exploded from his right hand and arm, which Sam had taken notice during the fight in the trauma room, was extremely swollen. But he had no choice, he could not stop now.

Running down the hall in one direction, Sam was praying that he'd find a helpful sign that would lead him right to where ever Dean or John could be. His footsteps echoed in the almost dead hospital, it was the middle of the night still. Sam's rational thinking was not helping…._They know where you're going; of course they're going to stop you at the surgery doors….What are you thinking Sam?_

"Exactly, what are you thinking boy? Your brother has rubbed off on you more than everyone wanted," Sam heard a familiar voice prattle off. He cocked his head as he wheeled around to see two very memorable women standing behind him. The first woman who was taller than the other had the darkest hair that Sam had ever seen to date on a woman with such pale skin. One of her hands was resting on the head of a small boy who was standing in front of her making her look vulnerable for the first time in probably her life. The small boy had curly dark hair but pale skin like, Sam assumed, his mother. The other woman was short and not in a good mood. Sam would recognize Missouri anywhere.

"Boy, don't even think about asking me questions that you should know the answers too! Have you caused a scene because you should think for a moment? The car, the guns, the fake ID's…John has his own issues but you and Dean? Isn't Dean legally dead somewhere?" Missouri cut off only because Maren Davvies grabbed her arm. Sam had the feeling that he should be running and not be talking to Maren or Missouri. He felt a hand grab his bare arm.

"Sammy, you're not rational right now. Dean and John are in surgery; I've already been up there. What's your plan? Charge in? Compromise both of their health?" Maren said as she stepped closer to her old friend. Sam looked down into her ever changing hazel eyes; she was still the same old Davvies, the voice of reason even though she pretends never to be. Sam looked over her head to see the nurses and doctors running down the hall towards them, he needed to see Dean, just to know for himself that even though he crashed the car that Dean was going to live to fight another day.

And just like Missouri, Sam watched as she walked away from him and Davvies to go and talk to the doctors explaining why he took off in the first place. There was a lot of nodding of heads and worried looks. Sam looked down to Maren again who rocked back and forth on her feet bumping into him purposely.

"You should really try and keep those thoughts to yourself Sammy, never know who's tapping in," Maren whispered. Sam felt the cracking of a smile on his face and a smart assed comment on his lips.

"You never do," he whispered back breathing hoping that Maren didn't elbow him in the ribs like she normally did. Maren wound up but never struck. She laughed and shook her head instead.

"So you are still really in there. I was getting worried," Maren stated with a half smile as she leaned over and picked up the small boy. Sam watched as the pride exploded on her face.

"This is Charles Micah James Davvies the Third. We call him Micah. Micah say hi to Sam." The small boy whispered hi shyly to Sam. Sam noticed mischievousness in his eyes that looked very familiar…very familiar. He was about to ask about Micah when a wave of nausea hit Sam hard. The room spun around for a moment, the adrenaline that Sam had had was quickly disappearing.

"Sam, the doctors say they'll take you up there if you promise to behave….Sam?" Missouri interrupted with the doctors closely on her tail but Sam couldn't hear her. His ears were filling with a buzzing noise; everything was turning into pixels like on a bad television set during a storm. He never saw Maren putting Micah down and grabbing him before he hit the ground. He never felt the doctors putting him back onto a gurney and running him to trauma.

He didn't have the strength to fight the darkness this time.

It swallowed him whole before he could even know if his father or his brother were alright.

And that scared him most of all.


	3. The Beginning of the Battle, Not the War

The Flickering

Disclaimer: I do not (sadly) own the story of Supernatural. I did, however, write this story so please do not repost it without permission...thanks!

A/N: This story is the aftermath of Devil's Trap, basically how I want to see the crash play out. I hope you enjoy...please let me know what you think as well. More reviews, the quicker I write ;)

Title:The Flickering  
Author: ColdSummerBreez (aka me)  
Genre: Supernatural, General  
Rating: R because it is Supernatural  
Spoilers: All of First Season is Game  
Status: Third Chapter up,Fourth in progress  
Summary: The Winchesters and the aftermath of the first year that Sam and Dean are back together hunting. After the Car Accident that would change their lives, old jobs come back to haunt them as they rely on old friends to help them through the mess that was created.

I have to apologize to **sammysgurl, Silver Shadows92, tvbatina, **and** Becomingwhaturmeantobe. **Thank you SO much for the reviews. I felt horrible that I was working so much with this chapter done and not being able to put it up for you four who reviewed. Thank you again for your awesome words!

* * *

Here's **The Beginning of the Battle, Not the War.**

Maren stood holding a sleeping Micah as she watched the surgery below. She nuzzled her only son, her head in his curly dark hair trying to ignore the pains of worry that were echoing off of the walls that she stood within. She had been technically out of the hunting business for as long as Micah had been alive. And in one night, Maren had been thrown back into the game. It was her turn to watch Dean Winchester as the surgery continued painstakingly and frantically. John was out of surgery and being watched by Joshua and Johnny Lansens. Missouri was sitting in with the sedated Sam who was also being watched by Jackson Miller. A couple of other hunters that Maren didn't know were prowling the hospital watching and listening. Maren and most hunters learned from over the years that one can learn a lot from listening in a hospital.

Bobby had a hunch that the boys fight might not be over when he received from an anxious Sam after the Ceiling Demon had attacked the Winchesters in the cabin through John. He called Joshua who called Maren and Missouri. Maren contacted Johnny Lansens and Jackson Miller, both a couple of years older than Dean and were still hunting. Missouri called who she could scrounge up to see if they could find anything in the hospital other than disgruntled ghosts and apparently a vampire in the storage area. Maren liked the extra protection but sometimes she wondered if it was really necessary. She rubbed Micah's back as he shifted in her arms. His breathing evened out back into the peaceful slumber that Maren knew that she probably would never have in her life again since, the fire. She kept her eyes on Dean's face…it was almost peaceful…too peaceful for Dean Winchester.

All she knew was Dean better be fighting. She'd kill him if he wasn't.

A doctor looked up at the woman holding the child in the upper window. She wasn't an intern or a doctor, he was pretty sure of that. Somehow, a small group of individuals had kept watch over the man that they had been operating on without interruption from the security guards that should have escorted her out about an hour ago.

He supposed she felt the same way that everyone working on the young man felt as well. He was so young, still full of life. He was holding on too…lasting through a surgery that others have died in. He had lost a lot of blood, more than he should have ever. The blood bank was shocked at how much they wanted. If the situation hadn't been so serious, a joke or two would have been cracked about how if the young man wanted a different blood type he should have just asked.

The doctor looked up to the others who were as stressed as he was. They both nodded their heads. They were finally done sewing this young man back together again. It was in Dean's hands now and in his body's control now. If he fought off the infections and held on, he might just make it.

It was a big leap of faith but he was positive that this Dean Winchester character could pull out of it….in time.

Maren watched as the doctor below nodded to her. She supposed she looked like Dean's wife and their child. Hell, Micah had Dean's eyes but he was Charlie's son. She felt an arm reach out and touch her causing her to almost jump right out of her skin. It was Bobby. He looked tired and rough around the edges. Maren supposed everyone at the hospital looked that way tonight.

"How is he?" he asked, his voice gruff with emotions. Maren tipped her head as she shrugged. The doctors knew that the group was not family with the Winchesters. If she was lucky and had to use Micah, Maren was going to claim wife to Dean or Sam to find out what was going on. That was if she was really lucky.

"I wish I knew. How's the Impala?" Maren asked grimly. She had seen the shambles of the car. She had put up one hell of a fight against the semi. Last Maren knew, Bobby was taking it to work on it. It was Dean's reaction that Maren and Bobby were worried about. Everyone knew Dean carried a lot on his shoulders; Maren was worried that the wreck of the car might be the snapping point for him. Micah pulled his arms into his chest for warmth. A smile crept onto Maren's face for a moment of time.

"I don't know," Bobby started. Maren whipped around looking at the mechanic. Micah stirred in her arms. Bobby's face was unreadable. Maren's mind started to race.

"Bobby, don't tell me that in this hick town area hospital, the police are actually doing their jobs and impounded both vehicles," Maren whispered praying not to wake Micah. Bobby looked away. There was more. _Oh God…There was more…I drove all this way just to see the Winchesters be destroyed piece by piece. Not again, please, not again._

"Dean's wanted for murders in St. Louis. They're exhuming the bodies they buried; see if it's him that did it. But until then…" Bobby trailed off as his eyes focused on the Winchester as they stopped him at the door were two police officers were waiting.

"They're not going to cuff him?" Maren whispered in disbelief. Bobby shook his head.

"No, but they're going to have two police officers babysitting him until they can put them on him. Which means we have to warn Sam somehow," Bobby whispered back finally catching on that Micah was sleeping.

"Could this situation get any worse?" Maren said as she closed her eyes to will off a headache that was just moments away. Bobby cocked his head and sort of looked away. Maren sighed and made her way to the doors to leave to walk to ICU where Dean was being taken. She didn't have to be told that, the hospital was not a foreign place to this Davvies. Right as she was about to open the door it burst open with a bleeding Joshua who's eyes looked wildly scared.

"Sweet Jesus Joshua, what happened?" Bobby half shouted. Micah jumped awake in Maren's arms. She took one look at the man and knew instantly what had happened; well at least what she assumed had happened.

"It's John, isn't it? He's gone," Maren whispered. Silence echoed in the hallway where noise should have been quite familiar within its walls as time seemed to stretch as Maren and Bobby waited for an answer. A sudden crashing and shouting caused the trio to look down the hall. Blacked out eyes stared back at them from down the hall.

"Anyone got a gun on them?" Maren asked as Bobby and Joshua started to back away from the ruckus down the hall.

"I guess that's a no then."

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think! And thanks for reading! 


End file.
